Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the categorization of information before it is entered or posted into either a central live news feed or a personal live news feed, wherein each category is represented by a pre-determined color or other indicator and a viewing user can choose to file/store information from a post of interest for later reference independently of the news feed. The vibrant result is live information presentation within a live news feed that is colorized or labeled and may be filtered by selection of a category or multiple categories, making it possible for the user to visually filter the remaining posts to the live news feed by color. The categories of information may further be filtered by the viewing user who may choose to view all posts or choose to reduce displayed posts by selecting a user type and/or by subject type, from a predetermined category option list. The result is live information presentation within a colorized live news feed which filters out all remaining subjects and/or users the viewing user has not chosen to view.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally a user of a live news feed receives live news feed notifications of the activities of others who are indicated as friends, within the same social network. The user's friends are a list of people the user has added to their friend list from within the same social network. The user and their social media friends each have access to the live news feed of each other, if their privacy settings are set to allow access, and so each receives notifications of the others' activities. Their live news feed will also contain updates of information containing links to articles they wish to share, photos, videos and typewritten comments. The live newsfeed content may also consist of updates from various organizations, media and groups the user has chosen to follow. The live news feed is often a single color, or no color, with black text on a white background.
Not long after social media began using a live news feed, they empowered the subject users with the ability to eliminate posts from their live feed view of a particular friend or group by selecting a ‘remove’ button on any post from that individual or group. They also have the option to reverse this change at any time.
User's within social media sites can also visit the social media page of a friend or group if they wish to see the activities of that individual, however the subject user has the ability to place limitations on the view each of their friends has of their personal social media page content, which includes their live news feed. Users outside of the subject user's friend list cannot view the subject user's social media page unless the subject user has set their security settings accordingly, enabling users who are not friends to see their personal live news feed, which is uncommon.